


Fox and his Prey

by Lovely_Woosungie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Woosungie/pseuds/Lovely_Woosungie
Summary: SPOILERS for Episode 10Seo In Woo goes to visit his delightful employee Yook Dong Shik after he commits murder. He cannot help but be mesmerized by him.
Relationships: Yook Dong Sik/Seo In Woo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

The body on top of the Dong Shik. Disgusting detective fella, that refuses to be devoured by his prey. Still alive, and the moving body. Standing up, trying to run away. But no. He will not let him ruin his plan.

  
"You’ll definitely stay quiet this time, right?" whispered In Woo as he fatally stabbed the man.

  
The eyes, full of despair and spite. Only the bug would dare look at him like this. The weakling that can only survive on mere gossip and blackmail. Pity that such blood will tarnish his prey’s clothing with dreadful smell and liquids.

  
Yet he could imagine, how devastated the Dong Shik will be when he regains conciseness, and the first thing he will notice be the dead man. The one pitiful prey tried to kill in the first place to no avail. What a lucky stab! Neatly dressed In Woo chuckled. The image itself was miraculous. Oh, but he should not get ahead of himself.  
Needle to the lips. Plucked strand of hair. Planted evidence. Yet there was no trace of real murderer left behind.

  
•

  
The next morning was as expected. Dong Shik did not show up. The article about the detective’s death got a little mention in the newspaper and television, other than that nothing interesting. Office hours felt unnecessary long. In Woo helplessly tried to find any interest in the articles he needed to read, but… The mind was elsewhere. The images of helpless Dong Shik popped up in his head. The realistic picture of him crying alone in the dark after he found the cold body. The wet cheeks and little gasps of air as he struggled to control his cries. Ah, it made In Woo shiver in pleasure. He wanted to see it in person. To clarify that prey indeed was such a predictable creature.

  
There was one problem, or perhaps a few. He cannot finish his working hours too early, to not raise suspicion with the secretary. But he was such good Dong Shik’s friend, wouldn’t it be weirder if he pretended to be apathetic? It was his best worker, as far as those office ants knew. Of course, his lovely secretary, more like a weasel, already knew that his interest in Dong Shik was not friendship nor office related. Ah, whatever.

  
Minutes and hours passed as he distracted himself with work until his legs became stiff. He went for the walk outside his office to get some blood running. Oh and his dreadful luck, the policewoman Boo Kyung came to search for poor soul Dong Shik. Interrogating ants as if she was on duty.

  
Of course, he invited her to drink some herbal tea. And he In Woo did not forget the usual façade.

  
“I should be jealous” he muttered mindlessly and her clarifying there is no point in that. The concerned face that policewoman didn’t even doubt. A little detail “Maybe he is being blackmailed” and “I lent him a huge sum of money” as innocent gossip slipped through the director’s lips.

  
"I think I should visit him, I… was worried for a whole day," sighted In Woo. "He never missed a day at work, and… perhaps he is anxious that he cannot repay me in time?"

  
"I was planning to go and see him myself…" her voice couldn’t hide the worry she felt.

  
"No, I do not want to burden you," a little touch of their hands. "He is min…my friend as well," smile. "I think a male company would be beneficial for him."

  
"But Dong Shi-"

  
"I am worried about you, he might be stressed and unstable," sighed. "Trust me," the classic innocent eyes full of concern and nothing more.

  
The only thing Bo Kyung could do was sigh. In Woo, eyes sparkled not even trying to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

To find Dong Shik’s apartment was an easy task. Especially when the secretary gave the address way back when he first asked about Dong Shik’s background. The loner was living alone with no girlfriend or roommate. Perfect.

  
Seo In Woo in his hands had a modest bag with already prepared food. He got takeout from his favorite restaurant, that waitresses were more than happy to provide with. Everything was set. Even his formal attire and perfume. Cheeky smile and… of course knock-knock on the door.

  
Nobody opened.

  
Huh.

  
Knock knock.

  
"Dong Shik, it’s me," said while smiling.

  
He heard the rustle in the flat, small panicky steps and click. The door was open.

  
"I- I will return you money, I will I-," shaky voice, zero eye contact.

  
"It’s alr-"

  
"Director Seo, thank you for the money I reall-," teary eyes and nervous mutters.

  
"Dong Shik," this time In Woo touched his hand. "Dong Shik, I am here because I care about you," he whispered trying to calm down the nervous guy. "I brought some food, would you let me in?"

  
Fluff-head silently nodded still shaking. Dong Shik looked dreadful, red eyes from crying, sore throat and the way he held himself felt as if the soul was taken away from his body. Nervous-wreck tried to go back into the room, but he stumbled.

  
In Woo rushed forward and caught him. The Dong Shik’s body was burning hot. Warm breath against his neck and fluffy hair that reminded him of deer. The smartly dressed fellow tried to hold his smile intact, only letting small smirk show on his face.

Dong Shik rested on the bed. Even if at first he insisted, that it was beyond impolite to not even give the guest the tea, especially when the guest was few ranks higher than he himself. In Woo just calmly assured him that it was not necessary.

  
"I brought you some food," he said while taking out the boxes to the lamp-table near the bed. "Wou-"

  
"Can I eat in the kitchen?" sighed, Dong Shik disliked eating in bed, especially hot meals, because every single time he would dirty the sheets with random bits of food.

  
"You might lose your balance…"

  
"Then I will eat later," mumbled, yet it felt as if he wanted to run away from this situation. "Thank you for the food… but why are you here?"

  
"Everyone was worried about you in office, and then officer Shim showed up," In Woo noticed how Dong Shik expression has stiffened as if he tasted something salty. "She wanted to visit you, but I insisted… after all, I assume that you might enjoy… male company instead" soft smile, and a slight touch of hands.

  
How come he started to treat Dong Shik as female? Vulnerable and helpless, that’s how he perceived most of them anyway and dear prey has fit description perfectly, at least for now. Surprisingly, Dong Shik didn’t shake off his touch.

  
"Thank you," this time sickly one smiled.

  
"Why? " In Woo’s eyes sparkled as if waiting for confession of murder.

  
"O- a, well- just-," and once again he became frustrated, this time with a blush. "Just… because," mumbled while biting lip. "You gave me money, and… and… invited me to lavish restaurants… just… I wonder why?"

  
"As I said… we are similar," In Woo didn’t even notice how he leaned forward to Dong Shik. "We have the same hobby after all," soft whisper escaped his lips and another hand touched the cheek of now blushing prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥  
> I am glad it is receiving lovely Kudos ♥♥


	3. Chapter 3

Dong Shik remembered perfectly that evening when he almost lost the diary at the lavish restaurant that In Woo invited him to. The surprise in man’s eyes and the conversation they had before both of them held the crimson diary in their hands. For In Woo people were weaklings to crush and dispose of, values that were shared between many corporate businessmen.

  
Dong Shik was different, he could not imagine himself preying on weak, after all, they are powerless, why would he enjoy taking away their lives? On the contrary, why is In Woo showering him with attention, the one that appears no different from other office workers? Even if it was just a façade.

  
Yesterday he killed the man. He attempted to murder various people in recent weeks and killed a few others before he was hit by the police car. He was no weakling, but how in the world Director Seo sees through the mask of Good Person that he is wearing? Yet is he really such a dreadful person? He cried himself to sleep. He is still shaking and cannot stop himself from regretting the deaths of others. Even managed to get a fever! Sick, just because he stabbed somebody? Absolutely ridiculous, he is Dong Shik – The Predator, serial killer.

  
And now in his own home, he is being taken care of by no other than the director of the company he got a surprise promotion at. One might think that director Seo has a crush on him or that Dong Shik is giving him sexual favors to climb the corporate ladder. Or to receive luggage full of money.

  
Oh shit. He touched the red cheek. Is…. Is Director Seo going to kiss him? Same hobbies… does he mean… that they… both prefer…males?

  
"Perhaps I should add you to Telegram?" In Woo said, warm hand already left the cheek and smartly dressed fellow was sitting as if sudden closeness was just a picture created by Dong Shik’s wicked mind.

  
"T-telegram?" no, his face not becoming the usual color any time soon.

  
"Yeah, I think for both of us, it would be a lot better to text there instead of usual messages or Kakao Talk," he continued. "After all Telegram encodes secret chat messages and it is hard for outside sources to get a hand of..."

  
Dong Shik slowly drifted of…Wait. Does Director Seo want to keep these interactions a secret? Does it mean that they are going to hang out more often? Perhaps he only needs a friend. Ah, but such useless bastard that killed a person yesterday shouldn't start any new friendships. He should just die from fever! And that’s how cheeks from red, became wet with tears.

  
"Dong Shik," a concerned voice of In Woo. "Did something happen?"

  
"J-just… I am glad that you want…to.. be my friend… but… I am up for no good," small sobs escaped into the air.

  
"What makes you say so…?"  
  


"I… Returned to my old habits… and yet… I feel like this, I… Should feel happy, right? It brought me so much joy, but now I feel… grief, over the thing I should not even care about?"

  
Small “hmmm” escaped Seo In Woo as if he was thinking, or perhaps interested in said topic.

  
"Perhaps the way, you returned to the said habit, was not satisfying enough? Perhaps… It was not as thrilling as in the past, because the action itself felt like it was not done by you?"

  
Dong Shik bit his lower lip. “Done not by him” well of course, it was such a pitiful murder, that even if people would find out that it was done by him, it would be easy to pass as self-defense or accident. And it actually was a dreadful accidental death, because blackmailer and he fell off the stairs with a knife in hand!

  
"I suppose, it could be the case, but… I feel sad, I should not feel sad, you know? Look at me, I have a fever because of it..."

  
"It is perfectly fine to feel somber and disappointed because of events that turned out not the way you imagined," In Woo eyes gleamed. "Perhaps I should join you in this… the habit of yours?"

  
"What?! Nonononono," shacking head. "It is impossible!"

  
"Dong Shik it is the activity you have loved, I bet…. I would enjoy it too, perhaps I could even find the place that specializes in this said habit, well, the hobby of yours," wishful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥  
> No worries, next chapter is going to be new location ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥  
> It is my first time ever writing the fanfiction in English, I hope it was understandable.  
> I will try posting frequently because I have lots of ideas for this work ♥


End file.
